Avatar Eliza
by Monolainia
Summary: Eliza is just a normal girl,going through her life in 2013 as usual. One day, she meets a fortune teller who tells her she will become the Avatar. Now Eliza must go on an amazing journey to learn all four elements. On the way, she meets two new friends like her. But will she finish her training in time to stop World War III? Rated T for..tacos! I don't own Avatar or Legend of Korra
1. Just some info

**Hello! I'm Monolainia (couldn't think of a better name). I am going to write this story! Yay! This is my very first story, so bear with me. I only started this today! :D Hopefully people will like this! *crosses fingers*  
I will start with all the characters. You'll find out their personalities as the story progresses. Here we go!_**

Name: Eliza  
Apperance: Brown, curly hair, brown eyes.  
Age: 11  
Other: first-person view

Name: Quina (Kee-Ana)  
Apperance: Brown, wavy hair, dark brown (almost black) eyes.  
Age: 3  
Other: Eliza's sister

Name: "Mom" or "Mommy"  
Apperance: Dirty blonde, straight hair, blue eyes.  
Age: 34  
Other: Eliza and Rachel's mother

Name: "Dad" or "Daddy"  
Apperance: Black, almost bald hair, charcoal-colored eyes  
Age: 35  
Other: Eliza and Rachel's father

Name: Emmalia  
Apperance: Long, wavy black hair, blue eyes  
Age: 12  
Other: earth-bender

Name: Zaria  
Apperance: Short, red, curly hair that doesn't even make it to her shoulders, hazel eyes  
Age: 11  
Other: fire-bender

**Other people introduced will be explained in the story. ONWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T SEE IT, YOU ARE DELUSIONAL. Or you're one of the first people to see this story and it just hasn't popped up yet. Probably the first one. :D**

**R&R?**

**Slowly going insane**

**-Monolainia**


	2. Chapter 1

"Eliza, come on! The fortune teller woman is over here!" yells my little sister, Quina, as she runs toward the fortune teller.

"Coming! Don't run away, Quina! Stay close to me." I tell her as I laugh. She skips toward me, a smile planted on her face. "Little three-year-old girls shouldn't run away from their eleven-year-old sisters"

She grabs my hand and I shout over my shoulder, "Mommy, me and Quina are going to the fortune-teller booth! I have ten dollars in my pocket!"

"Okay, don't get lost!" my mom yells back. She goes back to talking to a lady selling jewelry.

"I know!" I yell back."Come one, Quina, do you want you're fortune told?" I ask her as we walk toward the fortune teller.

"Yeah! I wanna know if I'll be a princess!" she tells me, excitement shining on her face.

" You already are a princess!" I pick her up and spin her around. She laughs, and I smile.

I walk to the fortune teller booth and say to the lady, "Hello! We would like two fortunes told please."

The woman is dressed in a long, red shirt, almost like a dress, with gold lining and designs on it. Her headpiece is made of red, mesh fabric with tiny golden string creating designs of constellations. She has black leggings and mocha-colored skin.

"That will be eight dollars." she says in a deep Spanish accent.

I take the money out of my pocket and hand it to her. She takes it, counts it, and puts it in a golden/brown chest beside her. "You want to go first." She says, pointing to my sister. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah! I wanna know if I'll be a princess!" she says, hopping into the chair in front of the booth. I give the woman a wink and she nods smiling.

"Give me your hand, Quina." she says to my sister.

"How did you know my name? I didn't tell you." Quina asks the lady, wide-eyed, gaping.

"I am a fortune teller, after all."

The fortune teller grabs Quina's hand and stares at it for about thirty seconds, her eyes ricocheting around her palm as if it were closed in. Finally, she looks up at my sister and says, "Yes, you will become a princess, darling. Someday."

"_Yes!_ I'm gonna be a princess! I'm gonna be a princess!" she says, waving her arms in the air.

I laugh. She can be so cute sometimes.

"Your turn." the woman says, looking at me. I tell Quina to stay close, and I gave her my hand. She stares at it for much, much longer than she stared at Quina's. I look at Quina. She is playing with a pebble in the dirt near the chair I'm sitting in. A few minutes have passed by. I'm beginning to worry. I can tell the fortune teller is worrying too. Her eyes are wide, her breaths are short. She finally looks up at me and says," You don't have to pay for this part, but do you mind if I use my glass orb?"

"No, that's okay." I shake my head. She pushes a glass orb in front of her and puts her hands close to it. She mutters a few words, something that sounded a bit like 'Eliza' and 'Is' in Latin. The orb swirls purple, blue, and red, and finally, it stops. I can't see what is on the other side, but I know it's scary because her face is terrified. She stares at it for a long time. she looks up and says to me, "Eliza?"

"Yeah?" I ask, worried.

"You are the Avatar."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readerz! From now on, there are going to be some rules.  
#1.) READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES! They are here for a reason!  
#2.) In your review, if you do review, put the secret magic word in it. Do it like this:  
**_**Awesome  
Hello! This story is cool!  
S.M.W.- Pineapple  
**_**The S.M.W. (Secret Magic Word) will be in regular print. You will have to find it in my authors notes.  
Okay, glad I got that cleared up. Storeh time!**

* * *

_Last time on Avatar Eliza:_

_"Eliza?"  
"Yeah?" I ask, worried.  
"You are the Avatar."_

* * *

"The _what?!_" I yell in disbelief. I've always wanted to have skills to bend the elements, but I never really knew it was possible._ She must be joking._ I think. _She _has_ to be joking._

"You know what it is. I'm not joking. That is what your palm, mind, and spirit were telling me. Also the orb." says the fortune teller. Quina is looking at me now. She has her mouth and eyes open wide.

"Woah." I say to the woman. "What do I learn first?"

"Water. Go the Niagara and practice these movements." She hands me an old piece of paper, most likely a scroll. "Practice them every day. You will have the least difficulty with water." She places her warm hand on my forehead. "The most difficult will be fire. Good luck, young Avatar."

"Thank you. I never asked, what's-"

"My name is Iris. It explains my purple eyes, I guess." she cuts me off.

"Now that you say that, I notice your eyes. They're very pretty." I remark. They are a deep violet color.

"Thank you. Now go. Your mother is waiting for you."

"Okay, bye! Come on Quina, Mommy wants us." I say, grabbing her hand.

"Alright! I'm gonna be a princess! I'm gonna be a princess! I'm gonna be a princess..."

As we walk I zone her out. _Could Iris be right? Could I be the Avatar? Avatar Eliza-has a nice ring to it, I guess. I always wanted to be a water bender, but I never knew benders were accually real. I thought they only existed in shows and movies. I'm scared. I want to just forget about this. I know I can't though. What will I do?_ I ask to no one in particular.

_I know I need to practice near Niagara Falls. Good thing I'm near there. Our hotel that we're staying in is right next to the Horseshoe Falls. Bad thing: I. Am. Terrified._

_There will be a lot of people watching, how will I practice?_

All these questions ring through my mind as I search for answers that I may never find. The big question that scares me the most is _Why am I here, on this planet?_ Although I may never find answers, I can still guess.

The rest of the day flies past me in a blur. We ate dinner at a resturaunt high in the air as it spun around, we went through a mirror maze, we went back at the hotel to swim, we went inside and changed for bed, we went to bed, and I try to sleep. I just can't. I can't sleep with all the stuff going through my mind. I'm terrified at what is going to happen.

_I don't want to wake up tomorrow._

* * *

**Ooooooohhhhh! What's going to happen? I don't **know**! Read more to find out!**

**R&R?**

**Slowly going insane**

**-Monolainia**


	4. Chapter 3

**Whats up? Nothin'? Okay.  
Story time, then.**

_The rest of the day flies past me in a blur. We ate dinner at a resturaunt _

_high in the air as it spun around, we went through a mirror maze, we went back _

_at the hotel to swim, we went inside and changed for bed, we went to bed, and I _

_try to sleep. I just can't. I can't sleep with all the stuff going through my _

_mind. I'm terrified at what is going to happen._

_I don't want to wake up tomorrow._

_"You are the Avatar."  
"You are the Avatar."  
"Water, Earth, Air, Fire."  
"That is the pattern you will learn"  
"You will need it. Use it"  
__

"Ahh!" I yell as I jolt awake. So much for not waking up.

Oh well.

I put my hand over my heart, It's beating almost as fast as I would imagine a hummingbird's would. I take a few dep breaths in, and let them out. Ihale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Why me? I'm just eleven years old. I'm absolutly terrified about what's going to happen. _Water, Earth, Air, Fire. That is the pattern you will learn. You will need it._

_Use it._

The words ring through my head. i feel dizzy. I lay back down and stare at the hotel ceiling._ Water, Earth, Air, Fire. Water, Earth, Air, Fire. _That dream was creepy. That voice, I've heard it before. I couldn't tell if it was human or animal, male or female, child or adult. _What do I do?_ I ask myself. _Today, _i say in my mind, _I will go to Niagara Falls and practice the movements that Iris gave me. But how will i do it without attracting attention? I hope I catch on quickly._

I take the scroll from my suitcase and look at it. It has drawings of people posing and under each picture is some hieroglyphics (Egyptian writing).

_Only water?_ I think, staring at the blue marks that I'm guessing indicate water._ How will i learn the other elements?_ I roll up the scroll and put it on the desk next to my bed._ Time to get dressed._

-Time Skip-

I write a quick note saying I went to look at the Falls and that I'll be back at around 9:00-9:30. Strapping on my watch, I start towards Horseshoe Falls. When I get there, there are lots of people looking. I take a deep breath and start walking towards the waterfall. I notice a piece of paper lodged between to rocks. i know I'm the young Avatar and I'm supposed to learning water bending,

But I _hate_ when people litter.

I pick up the piece of paper and I'm shocked by what I see. It's a note for me, scribbled in messy, slanted handwriting.

_For Eliza,  
Follow these instructions. Go to the blue jewelry booth. Turn right. Look for the big mossy tree. Look around it for the skydiving lesson building. There is a big, red arrow. Follow it. You will come to an open cavern. Go inside and practice your water bending there.  
From Iris._

I stare at the small piece of paper. _Jewelry store, mossy tree, skydiving building, red arrow, open cavern_. Sounds easy enough. I hope this isn't an attempt at kidnapping me. Good thing I learned karate when I was little.

I follow the directions to the cavern, being careful of my surroundings. When I get to to cave, I look around me and check if anyone is looking. I see no one, so I carefully walk into the cavern and slowly turn around 360o. No one. I breath a sigh of relief and take out the scroll.

Time to start practicing.

**Soooooo, how'd ya like it? Good, Bad? Tell me in **the** reviewz!**

**Slowly going insane,**

**-Monolainia**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! I **want** to say that I really want you to review, it will make my day. Pleeeeaaaase? For me?  
Just to warn you, this is a pretty long chapter. I hope it makes up for all the short ones I've been writing lately. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time on Avatar Eliza__:_

_I follow the directions to the cavern, being careful of my surroundings. When I get to to cave, I look around me and check if anyone is looking. I see no one, so I carefully walk into the cavern and slowly turn around 360__o__. No one. I breath a sigh of relief and take out the scroll.  
Time to start practicing._

* * *

Knees bent, look right, hands close together. Look left, right leg behind me straight, bend left leg, hands out. Move hands in circles, move hands apart.

Repeat.

I do this again and again with no prevail. Soon, I am tired and I feel like i can't do it anymore. I look at my watch. It _is_ time to go anyway, so i set off.

I find to red arrow, skdiving building, mossy tree, and jewelry booth easily. Finally, I am near the Falls. The mist is soothing. It pushed away all my fears and worries, and I stay there for about three minutes, staring into the fog. I finally turn around and start towards the hotel.

"Excuse me?" I hear a male voice coming from behind me.

"Yes?" I turn around. Before me is a Canadian police officer. He is dressed in black pants, brown boots, a blue shirt, a blue hat, and a golden badge.

"Where is your gaurdian?" he asks in a caring yet deep voice.

"I came here without one. I left a note saying I went to look at the Falls an dthe time I'd be back. I'm heading to my hotel right now, accually." I tell him.

"You shouldn't have left your hotel. I will help you back." He says. _That's cute, but I've been taking karate for seven years _and _I'm the Avatar, _ I think.

But instead I say, "No, but thanks for the offer. I'm sure I can manage. I took karate for seven years, making me a black belt."

He pauses for a moment. "Okay, go ahead. Be careful though."

"Thank you! Goodbye!" I say.

"Mm-kay."

* * *

I walk off, glad that the cop didn't take me back. I would have gotten in _so_ much trouble. When I get back to the hotel, everyone is sleeping. Except Quina.

"Where did you go?" she asks. I swear, she can be cute, but she is quite the tattle-tale.

I pause. "If I give you chocolate, will you tell?" I ask.

She puts her hand on her chin and scratches it. "No, but you haveta gimme the whole bar." she says.

"Fine, I went to look at Niagara Falls." I tell her. _ I really didn't_, I think.

She looks at me and jumps off the couch. "You're lying!"

My eyes widen, but I quickly put them back to normal. "No I'm not." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes you are. You said it in your head."

I freeze. I _did_ say that. SHe just literally _read my mind!_ She's telepathic!_ Can you understand what I'm thinking Quina?_ I ask, being skeptic about her telepathy powers.

"Yeah." she says, "Eliza, what is this mind-reading thingy called? Tepa- telelp-"

"Telepathy." I say, amazed. I can't believe _my_ sister, _my _ Quina, is telepathic. "Can you send thoughts into my head?"

"Uhh... I'll try." she says.

I see a look of attempt on her face and she starins to send me a thought. About twenty seconds have passed. At last, I hear her voice invading my thoughts._ Did it work?_

I smile._ Yep! Now, don't tell Mommy or Daddy about this, okay Quina?_

Triumpth spreads across her face, but quickle resides._ Why can't I tell dem?_

_Because it'll be more fun to play Go-Fish. _ I answer, smiling.`

Her happiness quickly returns. I love seeing her happy. _ Have you always had telepathy? _ I ask.

_I don't fink so, but I fink it started yesderday. heard Iris fink that I really would become princess!_ She thinks excitedly.

_Really?_ I ask her._ I'm sorry, but I think she was lying to please you._

She frowns._ No, she wasn't lying. Trust me. She thought someding about the Air Princess, I fink._

Woah. Back upo the choo-choo train a little was a water princess in Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Could there be one for air?

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it? I want you to review!  
**

**I had someone review finally! Thanks!**

eyesopened2/12/13 . chapter 3

Holy crap my names Eliza and the fire bending girl looks like me! O.O you need to continue this.

**I will definitley continue! You are awesome! Thank you so much. You get a cyber cookie for being my first reviewer! _I will miss you cookie._*kisses and gives cookie***

**Whoever is my 10th reviewer will get a **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
R&R?**

**Slowly going insane,**

**-Monolainia**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG I NEED HELP! Boys can **skip** over this part, I need boyfriend help. ****Okay, so first I will introduce the people in my boyfriend story. "T" is my boyfriend, "L" is a guy who asked me out last year, when I wasn't allowed to date, yet I like him more than my boyfriend, and "K" is a wierd guy who likes me. All those guys like me. Last Friday, T asked me out. I said yes. I went to school today (we had a snow day yesterday) and T, L, and K were in line talking before 3rd period. K asked me if I was really dating T, so I said yeah. He sighed. Later, at lunch, T told me that K was going to ask me out during science class, so I was, of course, shocked. I could tell K liked me, I just didn't think he had the balls to ask me out (don't be perverted). I don't like K, so I almost barfed. Later in 8th period, L demanded me to tell him who I liked more, him or T. I told him that I wouldn't answer. I won't answer. I won't answer. Finally, in 9th period, after about 30 minutes of him bugging me and bugging me, I told him the truth and said, "If I said I like you both equally, I would be lying. I'll give you that much."**

**What do I do? I don't want to tell L that I like him more than T, because that would cause relationship problems. I like T, but I feel awkward when I'm around him. I like him more as a friend than a boyfriend, but I can't tell him that! During lunch, he T asked me if I would break up with him in a short amount of time, like his last girlfriend did, and I said that I wouldn't. That's why I can't just break up with him. HELP MAH FACE!**

**Okay, for all the people who hate my long authors notes, onwardseth to the storyeth!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Hershey.)**

...

_Last time on Avatar Eliza:_

I don't fink so, but I fink it started yesderday. heard Iris fink that I really would become princess! _She thinks excitedly._  
Really? _I ask her. _I'm sorry, but I think she was lying to please you.  
_She frowns. _No, she wasn't lying. Trust me. She thought someding about the Air Princess, I fink.  
_Woah. Back up the choo-choo train a little. There was a Water princess in Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
Could there be one for Air?_

...

"Woah. Quina, I think you might acually become an Air princess." I tell her, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know I will. I'm gonna be a princess! I'm gonna be a princess!" she whispers loudly.

I can't believe my sister will accually become the Air princess.

Wow.

"I can believe it! I'm gonna be a princess!" she says, but she suddenly stops. "You still have to give me chocolate, though."

Did I say that out loud?

Oh, wait.

"Fine." I turn around and walk towards the cabinet. I open it up and look up and down the shelves. When I find the Hershey bar, I pick it up and give it to her. She doesn't take it. "What?" I ask her.

"I can't open it. _You_ have to open it." she tells me, rolling her eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, your _highness._" I say, spitting venom into the word. She is only _three years old_, yet she acts like she is twenty-seven sometimes. And yet other times she acts like a cat. She confuzzles meh facehole. (That is a saying that I made up. It means to confuse someone.) I rip open the wrapper and hand the bar to her.

"Okay. Much better. You still need to break it apart into little pieces now." she tells me, picking at her fingernails.

"No. You might become royalty, but you are still a three year old who loves chocolate. Eat it how it is, or have nothing." I say, shaking my head.

"Break it into pieces, or I'll tell Mommy and Daddy where you went." she bargains, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing in defeat, I take the chocolate bar from her and start breaking it into tiny, bite-sized pieces. I put them on a napkin and put the napkin on the table. "Here you go,_ Air Princess Quina._" I say sarcastically, bowing before her.

"Thank you, _peasant_" she says puffing out her little three-year-old chest.

She really annoys me. I guess that's her goal.

'Cause if it is, she's succeedin'.

She sits down and I grab the note I put on the counter before I left. I rip it up and sprinkle the pieces into the garbage can. Gladly, I wrote it big, so the little pieces would be hard to put together to create words.

Why do I have such a wierd little sister?

_I heard dat._ I heard Quina's voice inside my head.

I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

...

**Well there you have it! A little sister to sister love there for yah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it was short. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I don't usually update on weekends, and even if the days were weekdays, I would have been so NEEEAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHHHH! with my boyfriend problem that I would not know what to do, and I would forget all about Avatar Eliza.**

**So...yeah.**

**R&R?**

**Slowly going insane,**

**Monolainia**


End file.
